Desert Eagle-Born Beast
Desert Eagle-Born Beast is a VVIP pistol in CrossFire. Overview This is the first secondary VVIP weapon released, a unique Desert Eagle variant with the same Born Beast skin as the M4A1-S BB and comes with a tactical dagger. As a VVIP gun, it features benefits for both wielder and other players in the same room. The Born Beast has greater power, faster rate-of-fire, faster draw speed, and a faster reload time (on par with the DE Camo) than the regular Desert Eagle. The magazine capacity is 11 rounds with 44 rounds in reserve (48 with 2 DE Born Beast equipped). The secondary attack swings the dagger upward for a quick stab. It is as powerful and fast as the M4A1 VIP's buttstock attack, but possesses very short range (needs to be practically next to the target). The gun's draw animation consists of the character swinging his/her dagger and gun at the same time across the screen, slaying any foe that is in the way. (it has the same range as the secondary slash) Weapon Effects and Abilities *'Quick Draw Slash' (When changing weapon). *'Secondary Melee Stab Attack'. *'+1' bullet for every pistol owned. *'100% EXP' bonus (owner). *'20% EXP' for all players in the room (inc. the owner). *'10% GP' for all players in the room (inc. the owner). Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Japan' *'CF Russia ' *'CF North America' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Europe' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Español' Variants DEBB_Noble.png|Noble Gold Trivia *This is the first weapon and VVIP pistol that comes in two different pieces. *DE-Born Beast is the cheapest VVIP weapon available comparing to other VVIP weapons, mostly owing to its low VVIP perks. However because of its Born Beast skin, it is classified as Victor weapon instead of Noble. *Originally among all VVIP weapons, DE-Born Beast has the least improvement over its original counterpart, only slightly faster. It also reloads much slower than DE-Camo (China and NA). This was fixed after a recent update, boosting DE-Born Beast to the same level with its Camo counterpart. *Again, this gun was overpriced in CF Vietnam, having the same price as AWM Infernal Dragon and well above Thompson-ID / RPK-ID and M4A1-S Jewelry. The only reason VTC could charge such high price is because DE Born Beast is a Secondary VVIP, allowing players to stuff 5 of them into their bag for maximize EXP bonus (Much like the Kukri Beast). *In CF Vietnam, DE Born Beast appears to have a serious glitch during the update test process, that it adds 20 rounds to all pistols instead of just 1. This is because a coding error applies the ammo bonus counter from RPK-Infernal Dragon to DE Born Beast - same thing happened with Thompson-ID before (Adding only +2 instead of +7, albeit the glitch was overlooked for almost 3 months). *The gun's stab is one of the shortest ranged melee attacks in CF. *The DE-Born Beast releases a dragon breathing sound while reloading. Same effect is applied for all other Born Beast guns (M4, AK, Barrett...). *In real life, accurately shooting with a Desert Eagle .50AE in one hand while holding a knife in the other is very difficult, due to the DE's great recoil that needs two hands to stabilize. *The way characters hold the knife is somewhat similar to the Harries technique, one of the modern shooting techniques invented by the ex-Marine Michael Harries. Gallery DesertEagle_BornBeast.png|Render #1 D.E-BB (Effect).png|Render #2 1480817469539.png|Ditto. Side view DE-BornBeast_HUD.png|HUD DE-BornBeast_Draw.png|Ditto. Draw animation DE-BornBeast_Stab.png|Ditto. Melee stab Crossfire20150325_0000.jpg|Third-person view Crossfire20150325_0001.jpg|Third-person view Crossfire20150325_0002.jpg|Third-person view DE Born Beast.jpg|Artwork Videos Reviews= File:Chinese CrossFire - Desert Eagle Born Beast (Short Review) File:CrossFire China - Desert Eagle-Born Beast (VVIP) -Upgrade Reload Speed- ! File:Chinese CrossFire Desert Eagle-Born Beast(VVIP)(OFFICIAL) Full Review !-0 File:CrossFire China D.E-Born Beast (ft. Knife-Born Beast) Review File:D.E-Born Beast comparison (Desert Eagle) - Upgrade Reload Speed |-| Gameplay= Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistols Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms Category:Desert Eagle Variants Category:VVIP